If the Lion is a'rockin'
by Xia Cheyenne
Summary: Is it possible that the link between the lions and the pilots are deeper than we think? What would you think would happen if it were true? This is an entry into Cheetoy's challenge... Yes folks...I'M BACK!
Okay...for all of those that probably want to slice my throat for being away so long...

Here is my submission for Cheetoy's challenge...it does have all the juicy little...additives...that I love to use so be careful.

Sorry I was away so long...enjoy!

I now present...

 **If the Lion is a'rockin…**

 _Timeline: During the time of "End of Innocence". A little outtake that could fit in the story._

There haven't been too many times on the Planet Arus where the Voltron Force can actually say that they could take a vacation or hell, even a fifteen minute break, but they have fortunately been able to free up some time to celebrate a holiday that usually five bachelors would go running for the hills to avoid…

Valentine's Day…or All Hearts Day for Arusians

(Yes, for more years than can be remembered, men from all over the galaxy have _dreaded_ this holiday…basically it winds up being a no win situation in most cases. They either forget or they get the wrong thing…mostly, they just freaking FORGET!)

This year though, after all the turmoil, death and struggle, the people of Arus can take a breather and enjoy this time. In the Castle of Lions, the staff and crew are still working feverishly to get all of the castle's operations back to 100% functionality. Most of them haven't even begun to think about the holiday, but somehow it's still in the backs of their minds…

Considering that one of Lotor's worst attacks happened on All Hearts Day and they almost lost their Voltron commander.

Overlooking the workers in the castle garden, Princess Allura observes one particular gardener pruning the rose bushes that are growing alongside the castle walls. A deep sigh escapes her as she remembers all the romantic walks she took with her Black Lion commander in the past few weeks, discussing the wedding, the new roster changes to accommodate new patrols and just general chit-chat they are never able to talk about due to Nanny's overbearing presence. Even though everyone knows that Keith and Allura are engaged, she still tends to stress the ancient law of chaperone until the glorious day.

Can't come soon enough for them…

In the meantime, Allura smiles softly at the memory of all the sweet kisses, ardent caresses, and urgent promises. Her eyes close as one particular memory pops into mind when she feels a presence behind her. She smiles as she stands perfectly still, waiting to see what the person is going to do. A hand reaches out to gently touch her shoulder to turn her to face them. Wanting to keep this little charade going, she doesn't open her eyes once she is face to face with her visitor, smirking as she hears them take a deep breath…

"I have been looking for you everywhere…should have known you'd be here. You love watching them take care of the gardens."

Her eyes finally open to stare into two of the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever had the privilege of gazing into. Allura smiles brightly as she returns, "You know me so well."

"More than I even know myself, it seems," is the reply.

The raven-haired pilot moves in closer to run his fingers softly across her cheek as he says in a voice only meant for her, "I just wanted to wish you a Happy Valentine's Day."

A small hand rests on his chest as she whispers back, "I almost forgot…it's been so long since…"

Keith sees a darkness pass in her gaze and he fights with himself not to draw her into a comforting embrace. Keeping his hand on her cheek he tells her, "You don't ever have to worry about that again. Nothing is going to happen…I promise."

Allura looks into his eyes again and takes the strength he is always willing to give her to remain strong during this senseless war. There have been many times where this planet has almost lost the both of them, but that All Hearts Day two years prior, especially since they hadn't shared their feelings for each other yet, was the hardest to take. She moves her hand across his chest, feeling the deep scars he has received in face to face showdowns with the Drule prince, realizing how many times she has come so close to losing this proud man in front of her. Her finger pause over his heart, feeling the trip-hammer beat that started when she first put her hands on him.

"I can't lose you…there's no way I would be able to survive without you anymore," she says softly as she lowers her head. She takes a deep breath as she adds, "You just don't know how much I wish that all of this waiting was over…how much I wish we didn't have to sneak around when we want to be together…" Her eyes move up to stare into his before she finishes with, "…how much I just want to be with you tonight." Keith smiles as he uses his finger to lift her chin again. He takes in her beautiful emerald eyes and the innocent beauty that is his princess, thanking any god he can think of that she's his. In that moment, any kind of repercussion or stern talking to he may receive doesn't matter. He lowers his lips to hers, taking in her gasp of surprise as he gently opens her mouth for his invasion.

She is always a sucker for his kisses.

Forgetting the number of workers in the garden that could possibly be staring at them, Allura throws caution to the wind and responds urgently, suddenly needing this kiss more than she needs air. She moves in closer, pressing herself against his hard body, needing to feel as much of him as she can…without causing anyone to have a coronary at watching their oh-so-proper princess making out with Voltron's commander.

His hands immediately wrap around her slim waist, pulling her into a deeper kiss. Their tongues meet and duel while they forcibly remember to not let it get out of control in front of so many. After a few minutes, Keith pulls back, taking deep breaths as he tries to rein it in. Poor Allura rests her forehead against his chest, not ready to face the smiling faces she's sure to see after that display. Strong hands run up and down her arms to get her to calm down as the chest she's resting on starts to shake with laughter. Looking up, she sees him with a huge grin on his face and frowns.

He runs a finger along her jaw, "Aw, come on Princess, didn't you just say that you wished that we could be more…open? Would make what happened last week less embarrassing."

A deep blush covers her face as she remembers an incident where she and Keith got a little heated in Castle Control right before the shift change. Needless to say, the night crew got a nice view of their commander feeling up the Crowned Princess of Arus against the wall towards the lion chutes.

All were sworn to secrecy…especially from hinting anything to Nanny.

"Okay, okay…it's just that…"

A gentle smile covers his lips as he says, "I know, I know…we must beware of Hurricane Nanny."

She nods, secretly wishing for time to pass quickly. As they straighten themselves out, they do hear snickers in the background…as well as a few sighs. Keith looks over at the little group of young women by the fountain, glancing shyly in his direction. Allura follows his eyes and smirks at the slight blush on his cheeks, "Still can't get over the fact that you're one of the hottest men on the planet, huh?"

He clears his throat to ignore the question and she laughs. The commander takes a quick look around the perimeter before he makes a suggestion, "Well, since this is All Hearts Day…maybe we can think of something to do later…to celebrate."

The husky tone in his voice tells her what he has in mind…and her body responds as usual. Before she can give him and answer, their voltcoms beep and they both groan before Keith answers, "Keith here, what's up?"

"We need you in Castle Control…and bring the Princess with you." Pidge says.

Sighing, Keith holds out his arm and murmurs, "Lead the way, Princess." The total look of disappointment are on both their faces as they trudge their way to the control room.

oOOOo

"It's about time the both of you got here. Hunk has been working on the lions and they have suddenly decided not to cooperate," the Green Lion pilot says as he watches the two of them enter the room. Amidst all the holographic monitors and consoles, the young man is feverishly typing in information and commands while the other crew members are still calibrating the other consoles.

"What do you mean…not cooperate?" Keith asks as he moves to a console to pull up footage from the hangar bay. Sure enough, he can see Hunk arguing with his own Yellow Lion, with the lion actually sticking his head in the air. Frowning, he turns to Pidge puzzled. Allura sees the same look on her own Blue Lion.

"What could be causing this?" she asks.

"I have no idea. I know we haven't done too many drills in them in a while…concentrating on the castle and all…" Pidge starts when he hears a long rumble from the Green Lion bay. All three pilots stand perplexed with the rebelling lions until Coran arrives in the room.

"I have an explanation for all this…it's pretty childish if you think about it," the old advisor moves over to the console to press a button to bring up Red Lion's bay. They all stare at the lion and notice something very interesting…

Red Lion is purring.

"What in the hell is going on? Why is he the only lion without issues?" Pidge asks. All the others can do is stare at the screen while the seemingly happy lion sits quietly. Coran presses some more button to zoom in on Red's cockpit and they notice that Lance is moving around.

"Well, what does that have to do with anything? We all randomly check on our lions…" the Green Lion pilot starts but Coran says, "They all need attention. Unfortunately, they are acting like neglected children. Since we have been working exclusively on the castle, they are…acting out as they say."

"Are you serious? You can't be serious?" Hunk exclaims as he enters the room. Walking over to the monitors, he looks at Yellow and notices how…forlorn the lion looks. Shaking his head, Hunk turns to Coran and asks, "I was just with him and he just wanted be difficult…I always spend some time with him…"

"Yes, but do you do the things that you usually do with him? Like, I always noticed you play rock music in the bay while you're working...have you still been doing that?"

The big lug scratches his chin as he thinks for a moment. After going through twelve different facial expressions, he finally says, "No…the speaker system is a mess and I didn't have a chance to fix it yet."

Coran smiles, "See? Each lion responds to each of your personalities…what you like, what you don't, and what is fun or not. When you took that away, they lost that connection to you and are angry…for the lack of a better term." Pidge shakes his head as he types some notes into the hand held tablet he has before saying, " I never thought it could be possible for us to be that connected, but I see I was way off on my calculations. I've got to go down to Green and see if he can help me out a bit…I have been neglecting him too long."

They all watch the young man run out the room to head to the launch bay to the lions. Hunk clears his throat, looks around the control room until he spots his target: a small boombox. Running over to grab it, he hoists it on his shoulder and grins, "It looks like me and my buddy Yellow have a party date."

Hunk leaves out, humming a tune and bouncing as if the music were actually on. Coran smiles as he watches the screens now. Green Lion looks a little disturbed, but as soon as Pidge climbs up to the cockpit to plug in his tablet, a relieved expression covers Green's face. Keith comes back over to the console to punch up Black. The imposing lion sits stoically in his bay, looking at nothing but the sky. Turning to Blue's bay, they see that she has laid down.

"We have to go to them, Keith." Allura announces as she looks over at Coran. The older man just smiles as she sends him a message, _**Take over here in control. We'll take care of the lions.**_

 _**As you wish, Princess.**_

Keith suppresses a grin at the message sent as he waits for Allura to finish with her instructions. He walks over to the doorway, leaning against the jam when she rushes over to him. "I think I'm going to take Blue for a swim. She always liked moving through the water and I haven't taken her in a while."

They both start walking to the launch bay when Keith tells her, "You go ahead and take care of Blue. I'm going to Black to see what I can do." The princess smiles at him, turning to make her way to the chute when he grabs her arm, "Meet me in Black's bay at midnight, though."

Allura frowns, "Why?"

The Black Lion commander just smiles as he tells her, "I think I've just thought of how I can give you what you want…somewhat anyway. A way to celebrate All Hearts Day."

Curious, she nods, "Okay…I'll see you then. Good luck."

With a quick kiss on his lips, Allura runs off towards her chute. Keith stands there for a minute with a wicked smile on his face before turning towards his chute. As he makes his way to the bay, he murmurs to himself, "I wonder what Black will think of my idea too…"

oOOOo

Midnight…

The hangar bay for Black has one solitary light for the lift that brings the pilot to the cockpit. As many times as Allura has been here, it still awes her at the sheer majesty of powerful leader of Voltron. As she makes her way to the lift, she can hear a low rumble from the beast as she walks past his large paws. The rumble continues as she makes her way up to the cockpit. She looks around the bay to see if she can find Keith, but sees nothing but darkness so she steps into the door.

The first thing that greets her is the faint smell of roses and the dim illuminance of candlelight. Looking around the cockpit, she never realized how much larger than the other lions Black really was, but considering here is the heart of Voltron, it shouldn't surprise her. She slowly walks forward to see a blanket stretched out on the floor with a bucket filled with ice and a bottle of wine. Her lips twitch as she sees a basket as well.

"Well, what do you think of my idea?"

Warm hands clasp her shoulders as she's pulled back against a hard body. She's a little startled at the husky voice whispering in her right ear, but she closes her eyes and leans back against her host. Butterfly kisses are placed under her ear as he sways side to side holding her tight. Keith takes her lobe into his mouth before he asks again, "What do you think?"

Her arms come up to reach back and touch his face, "It's the best idea you've ever come up with…but this is not exactly being open." She opens her eyes to look around the cockpit then asks, "What does Black think about this?"

Her answer is another satisfied rumble.

Keith laughs as he replies, "We had a little discussion and he's approved of this. We have to take baby steps in letting everyone know."

Allura turns in his arms, placing her arms around his neck as she licks him on his jaw. "Well, what do you have in mind?"

The raven-haired pilot locks his searing gaze to hers, the blue flashing as he moves her backwards to the blanket. Allura has to grip onto his biceps as he begins to lower her to the floor. His eyes never leave hers as he settles her on the blanket. Keith sits next to her, moving in as close as he can to grab the bottle of wine and the two glasses that Allura didn't see before now. He pours some of the sparkling wine in each glass, handing her one. Leaning in close to place a tender kiss on her lips, Keith whispers seductively, "Here's to my beautiful princess, the true heart of Voltron."

A light blush covers her cheeks as she watches him tap his glass against hers before taking a healthy sip. Still mesmerized, Allura just stares at him, completely taken in by the words that he conveyed to her. Struggling with her voice, she is finally able to say to him, "How can you say I'm the heart of Voltron? You are the commander of the force…you have bonded to Black…"

He cuts her off with a gentle kiss before answering, "But without you, I wouldn't have the will to be any of that. _You_ are my heart…always have been and always will be." Another soft kiss touches her lips as he whispers, "The day I can walk up to you in front of the entire castle and claim you as mine will be the second best day in my life."

She smiles, "What was the first?"

His lips press onto hers more passionately now, almost cutting off her breath before he answers, "The day I first saw you in that dilapidated castle and you named me your knight."

She kisses him back…softly.

Another loud rumble comes from Black…

"He agrees…" Keith murmurs as he moves his lips down to her collarbone. The heated pressure from those enticing lips has her throwing back her head with her eyes closed, moaning softly. She can feel eager fingers come up to unzip the front of her uniform as he complains, "This is in the way…"

 _**Then remove it…**_ she sends, leaning back on her hands to give him access. A wicked smile plays at his lips as he slowly lowers the zipper. For each inch of skin exposed, he places a tender kiss as he makes his way down to her waist. Her breath catches as he stops with just opening the top, wondering why he isn't finishing the sweet torment. Allura lifts up again, staring at him but stops breathing when she sees the heat in his gaze. Those eyes of his bore into her, almost piercing her soul as he tells her telepathically, _**Each of the lions are tuned into each of us…they know what we like, need, and want which makes them want it too. I never thought how my feelings for you would affect Black, never imagined that he would need this feeling as much as I do. This…this is for him as much as it is for us.**_

A surprised gasp escapes Allura as yet another rumble comes from the great beast. A little apprehensive now, she looks around her surroundings suddenly not sure of what's about to happen. "Keith…should we be…? I mean, isn't this a little strange that we could make Black…"

"Horny?" Keith says with a smirk.

The blush gets deeper as she looks down. Softly chuckling, Keith uses his finger to lift her chin, making her face him. "Princess…there's nothing to be embarrassed about. They're in tune with our emotions…of course that's going to happen." An unexpected blush covers his face as he runs his hand through his hair and she has to smile.

"What?" she asks.

"Well, I just realized that Black must really be ticked at me then…it seems that I've been projecting that little emotion a _lot_ lately!"

Yet another rumble…this time almost…needy?

Allura's expression changes…a combination of love and a large dose of lust hits her that leaves her stunned…

Did it come from her or Black?

She grimaces… _oh, hell._

They almost forgot about Blue…

Not wanting to think about it anymore, she comes to her knees to place her hands on her commander's chest, feeling his heart race once again. She sends, _**Since his misery is because of us…why don't we make him feel better?**_

Sharp eyes meet hers, _**Worried about Black are you?**_

Her gaze darkens, letting him see how much she needs him, more than she's actually worried about the big hulking beast they are occupying right now or the temperamental one underneath the lake. _**Not really…I'm more interested in what we're going to do solve_ our _problem…**_

He doesn't make another sound, just slowly moves in close to her. Allura can feel her stomach tighten as his body comes within centimeters of hers. Now, her pulse starts to race as he gently runs the tips of his fingers down her jaw, along her neck and down to the valley between her breasts. He smiles as he watches her skin tremble at the anticipation of his next touch. Her hands now move to unzip his uniform, her fingers taking pleasure in tracing little lines on his smooth skin. She watches his muscles clench as she reaches his abdomen, feeling every ridge and hardened ripple.

"Allura," he whispers as her head lowers so she can place a hot kiss on his chest. His eyes close as the one kiss turns into many more little ones as she moves over to his nipple. Unable to help himself, he grips the back of her head as her teeth lightly bites on his aching peak. The aroused princess moans while she tastes him, loving the flavor that is all Keith. Keith's free hand clenches as he continues to press her into his body, needing her to keep tasting him, nearly melting when she moves over to give the same intense attention to his other nipple. His body rubs against hers, desperately needing more skin on skin contact.

 _**Keith…hatsukoi…**_ she sends.

He smiles inwardly as he lets his hands move down to her waistline, pushing her uniform completely down her body. Allura can feel the slight breeze across her heated skin, her own nipples tightening with need while his hands travel to cup under her bottom. An anguished moan escapes her, his body rubbing against her again so she can feel his aching arousal. With a light bite to his left nipple, she pulls the zipper further down, making sure that his heavy erection falls into her hands. It has never stopped to amaze her how this velvet wrapped steel entices her, how knowing that this filling her so completely can bring such overwhelming pleasure.

Keith's body shudders when her hands take a hold of him, her fingers stroking enticingly back and forth from base to tip. His mind begins to shut down as the torture continues. He runs his hands through her hair to move down to cup her face before taking possession of her mouth, needing to give her as much pleasure as she's bestowing on him. The beautiful princess moans as he pushes his tongue pass her lips to taste her exquisite essence. Their tongues tangle, their breathing growing ragged as the kiss becomes more desperate. Her hands never stop their motion, moving faster and faster upon him. The commander's hips can't help but move with her, taking as much pleasure as he can from her stroking.

 _**More…**_ she mentally pleads as she sucks his tongue, biting him gently to let him know how much more she needs. Keith grips her hair to tilt her head back, opening her up for more plundering, taking notice of how her hands have speeded up on him.

 _**Allura…love…you keep this up and I'm not going to last…**_ he tells her even though the thought of her letting go has him a little crazy. The pressure in his groin is building, almost to the point of no return when she suddenly stops, giving the relief he needs to keep this going. Their kiss never stops, needing to breathe secondary to keeping the sensual contact. Keith slowly lowers her down to the blanket, finally working the uniform and boots off her. His fingers run along soft, smooth skin, marveling that this noble beauty is all his.

 _**Always, my love. I'm yours…always…**_

His eyes travel from the gold shimmer of her hair, down the sleek line of her neck to the generous mounds of her dusky tipped breasts. Those eyes continue down her torso, down to the small patch of a darker gold covering her most secret of places. Allura can almost feel that gaze like it was his actual touch. "Keith…" she murmurs as her eyes close once again, letting his gaze caress her. Her body moves as if he really were, undulating in a siren's dance that drives her arousal to almost unbearable heights. The raven-haired pilot can't keep his hands off her now, the callused palms moving with her, following each swerve she makes, dipping into the scorching heat of her core. Her back arches as his fingers travel into her, teasing the throbbing bud, driving her insane. Keith groans, knowing that's she's this wet for him has him throbbing for her as well. Each time he's with her, each time he can take her always seems to bring him that missing part of himself. Feeling her contract around his shaft is the nearest thing he can come to heaven and definitely something he has never experienced before meeting her.

He lowers his lips to her right nipple, letting his tongue run slowly across the tip. She arches again as he continues to tease her, flicking the tip back and forth and not taking it into his mouth. Allura moans again, pushing her chest towards his mouth to make him take her.

 _**Ah, ah, Allura…you must be patient…**_

A growl leaves her then, "Stop teasing me. You know I need more than that. Please…give me more."

Keith smirks, _**Anything you want…anything…**_

A wicked thought enters his lust-addled brain as he starts to kiss her down her chest, down her stomach to the hidden treasure between her legs. He spreads her legs, caressing her inner thighs as he kisses across her mound down in between the throbbing lips of her center. A sharp gasp escapes as she feels the tip of his tongue trace little circles around her clit, making her want even more pressure than he's giving.

 _**You just can't help yourself, can you?**_ she starts before her thought is cut off with the sudden suction of his mouth makes her mind go blank.

 _**No, I just can't help but want to devour you…**_

Her legs start to shake as he does exactly that…feasting on her as if he's been starved for years. He alternates between sucking and licking, his fingers moving in to plunge deep inside her. A louder gasp, more of a sob comes from her as those fingers move in unison with his mouth, creating a series of tremors throughout her core. She can feel her release barreling towards her, wanting to hold it off so he can join her.

Keith gives her no mercy, his free hand caressing her hip as he continues to drive her wild with his fingers and mouth. He has to press himself into the blanket to ease his need to release…fighting the urge to give this up and plunge deep into her depths. He places her legs over his shoulders, opening her up even more, giving him more access to her honeyed center. The Voltron commander bites down gently and a rush of that sweet honey floods his tongue, a strangled scream coming from her as she shudders. He doesn't stop, determined to drain her dry of everything she has to give.

"Keith!" she shrieks as the orgasm drags on and on, breaking over her like waves in a storm. Her hands clutch the blanket, needing something to anchor down to as he launches her into space. Too soon, the storm starts to fade and she can find herself again. His head lifts, but not before he places a gentle kiss to the center of her. His body moves up hers, lying on her still half-clothed. Her skin heats as he places a torrent kiss on her, letting her taste herself. She wraps her arms around his neck…drawing him closer, rubbing herself against him to let him know that what just happened wasn't nearly enough to satisfy her.

"Greedy princess," he whispers as he grinds against her. She bites his bottom lip and he laughs. She reaches down to savagely grip the zipper and remove the offensive uniform off the marbled body underneath. It's proving to be a hard task with her planted firmly beneath his body, so she shoves him off to the side, quickly switching their positions. Keith can't help but to laugh at how eagerly she nearly rips the rest of his clothes off…determined to get at the prize she has been seeking for a while now.

Once the boots and uniform are thrown to the back of the cockpit, she finally takes her time to look at the man she loves, staring at him like she has never seen him before. Keith sees her eyes dilate as they move from the top of his head, down to the aching pillar seemingly reaching out for her. Allura slows herself down a bit…attacking Keith like a ravaging beast is not what she wants to do anymore.

No, now she wants him as desperate for her as she is for him.

Her blond head lowers to the center of his chest to plant a soft kiss on his heart…right before her tongue shoots out to trace a path down his torso to her personal prize. His head throws back into the blanket as he anticipates feeling the hot and moist pressure of her mouth, only to be left damn near begging for her to take him when all he feels is her hot breath.

He lifts up to see her staring at him with a devilish smile on her face. Groaning, he manages to say, "Please…"

She blinks innocently, "Please what?"

His head falls back as she places one sensual lick on him, starting from the base to the very tip. Not able to form any words with his mouth, he sends to her, _**Dammit Allura…take me already!**_

 _**Impatient are we? I thought you might like a bit of the same torture you were giving me…**_

A frustrated sound leaves him as he returns, _**I need to feel you, Allura…please…take what you want**_

She had intended to continue this for quite some time, but the desperate plea hits her in the pit of her own need. After a soft kiss on the tightened testicles, she engulfs the entire shaft with a slow glide. The Voltron commander doesn't even have time to brace himself, letting out a startled shout when she starts devouring him. The delicious pressure on and off his cock is staggering…his head thrashes back and forth while his hips keep a steady thrust going deeper into her mouth. Allura brings her hands into the party…massaging those tight balls as she takes him deeper into her molten paradise.

Keith can't take anymore…his ability to hold off quickly being stripped away. Another desperate plea escapes him, _**Allura, I don't want to come this way. Please, vixen…I need to be deep inside you…**_

She acts like she doesn't hear him, making her pulls stronger…her pressure harder.

 _**Damn!**_ he shouts in her head as he thrusts even faster now, his hand gripping the back of her head to press her further down on him. It's almost as if this was their first time doing this…the emotion so damn strong now. Allura speeds up, her hands moving as fast as his body's thrusts. Keith can feel the lights around him getting brighter, his vision blacking out as he realizes there was no way she was giving this up. He doesn't press into her any harder, not wanting to choke her, but needing her to take everything he was about to give her.

"ALLURA!" he shouts as his body surrenders to her Majesty…surging into her in a great flood. The anxious princess takes it all, draining him of everything, plus some more that he didn't even know he had. Her hands drift up his body to feel him shudder with each pulse she feels within her mouth. When she hears his ragged sigh, she licks him clean before looking into his darkened eyes. Her core clenches as she sees the look…the look that means that they haven't even _begun_ yet…

Before she could blink her eyes, her raven-haired pilot grips her under her arms to flip her on her back, quickly covering her with his heated skin. She gasps as she realizes that even after she drained him, his cock is still as eager for her as it ever was. Settling between her thighs, he greedily takes her nipple into his mouth, sucking deeply. The startled gasp escapes her now as her hands grip hard on his head as his hips move into place.

He lifts up to give her the wickedest glance she has ever experienced, holding for one endless minute before driving home…

She screams…the sound pure magic to Keith. Groaning, he begins his plunder…driving himself in and out like a steel piston. He closes his eyes with each thrust, the feeling of the tight passage sending him soaring into ecstasy. Her legs close around his waist, her heels digging into his ass. A lustful growl passes his lips as her nails rake down his back.

"More," she groans and he answers…pulling back to reposition himself. Hot hands grab her legs to put them on his shoulders, opening her up to his greedy gaze. Her eyes darken now as he takes hold of her hips, giving her a warning…

 _**Hold on, love…**_

And with that, he plunges deep…causing her to take a deep breath.

He barely waits a second before the heavy hammering starts, his hips driving with short, sharp thrusts. Her pants echo his thrusts, her hands reaching around to try to anchor herself on the blanket. Keith watches as her head thrashes, her instinctively biting her bottom lip as she tries to stop her wanton noises.

He has to smile, but he thrusts hard to pop her mouth open and release those sounds. "Don't be quiet for me, love. I need to hear them…I need the sounds, Allura…"

"…give them to me…"

With one more thrust, Allura lets go all the pleasure and ecstasy that he's gifting her with. She can feel herself preparing…anxiously awaiting that glorious precipice that he is so skilled at bringing her to. She reaches out to him, needing to feel his entire body against hers, knowing that he's there to catch her when she falls. Keith switches up his stroke, going from slow and long to short and fast. His eyes never leave the body of the temptress under him, taking in how much pleasure he's able to bring her. Even thinking about that has him near explosion, his hips moving at a near frantic pace as he rubs her legs to soothe her some. Suddenly, he tightens up more, his release rushing at him…

He moves forward to place his hands on the floor on each side of her head, his pounding moving even faster.

"Look at me, Allura…my delicious princess…let me see you as we reach the stars…"

Her eyes fly open and they stare at each other as the release they have been building barrels toward them, shooting them straight into the stars that he mentioned. A surprised scream is ripped from Allura as a lustful growl leaves Keith…their bodies' fluids mingling once again in passion…

As they express their fulfillment, they can hear Black and Blue roaring to the skies.

It takes a while for both Keith and Allura to come back to reality…realizing the sounds made by the two lions was going set off every damn alarm in the castle. The Voltron commander thrusts one last time before falling on top of the sated princess…her hands soothing out the mussed up hair of her dark knight. After a few moments, Keith starts to chuckle as he feels Black start to purr in pleasure.

"Well…I think that Black is a happy kitty now," he murmurs as he traces a finger around her nipple to watch it harden up again. Allura squirms a little before pulling his hair to make him stop, "I can feel Blue as well…she's as relaxed as I am now."

She stops to pull his gaze to hers, "Is it always like this? Do they always feel this when we…?"

He looks thoughtful before saying, "I think so. It would explain how…grumpy he's been over the past few months." Keith leans up on his elbow to look down on her, giving her a tender kiss before continuing, "We've had so much going on and being away from each other for so long…I thought I was going to die if I didn't have you soon." A gentle hand caresses his face as he turns his lips to kiss the soft palm.

"I know how you feel…it's been absolute agony not being able to touch you like this. I _hate_ all this waiting…and if Nanny tells me one more time about how I'm supposed to act…" she growls.

A gruff chuckle leaves Keith as he agrees, "I've been going through the same routine…she's as bad as the guys!"

Allura sits up at that, a curious look on her face, "What do you mean…like the guys?"

The Black Lion pilot sits up to pull her into his arms before telling her, "The guys think we've been intimate, but they don't have any proof…so they rag me on what they think we should and shouldn't do." A warm hand runs down the side of her body as he adds, "I think we broke every one of those rules though…"

The princess giggles as she snuggles back against him, soaking in his warmth and feeling his arousal rising up once again as she wiggles against him. Smiling, she caresses his arms as she whispers, "Well, since we're here and no one is looking for us…maybe we can catch up on lost time…"

His cock is at full mast now…

Eager hands take hold of her soft breasts as hot lips kiss along the left side of her neck. "Whatever my Allura wants…" and he nips her.

Black purrs louder until…

" _Commander Kogane…Keith, are you there?"_

They both groan as he lifts her up to grab his Voltcom. "Kogane here, what's the problem?"

" _We have been getting strange readings from Black Lion, Blue Lion…and Red Lion. We're not sure what to make of it."_ Pidge says.

Allura makes a puzzled face, "What? Red Lion?"

As soon as she says this, they both hear a loud rumble in the nearby Red Lion bay. They looks quizzically at each other before they hear the console crackle with some interesting sounds.

Keith's mouth drops and Allura blushes a deep red as they both recognize what those sounds are, cringing as they hear a combined shout at the completion. Wrapped up in each other they listen to the rustling and confusion before …

" _What the hell?"_

" _Oh, my God…the speakers are on!"_ says a frightened female voice.

" _Shit…"_ is the reply before everything goes silent.

Both Keith and Allure cover their mouths as their chuckles threaten to come over the Voltcom. Clearing his voice, the commander says, "I'm sure that the readings will even out in a few minutes. Call me if there's no change."

" _Will do."_

The com goes dead and they both fall out laughing…real gut-wrenching laughs. Once they're able to breathe, Keith says, "Now we know why Red Lion has been so happy…Lance has been doing what we just did!"

Allura giggles, "I know Katia is going to be so red-faced tomorrow!"

Black gives them his version of a chuckle as he settles down again. The naked pair move closer together as Keith covers them both with another blanket. Allura rests her head on his shoulder as he props himself against the back of the pilot seat. After a few more smirks, they relax to enjoy the quiet of the lion.

Sighing, Allura traces a soft circle on his chest as she murmurs, "This has been the best All Heart's Day ever. Thank you for this."

Keith kisses her softly on her forehead, "I'm going to make sure I bring you many more…many, many more."

Black give them a happy yip, which causes them to smile again.

"Looks like Black agrees…wonder if we have to bring him and Blue together to prevent anymore…acting out?" asks the princess as she kisses him on his nipple. Groaning, Keith lays her down on the blanket again before kissing her deeply. Once she's breathing hard, he pulls back to say again, "Whatever my Allura wants…we're going to have to do just that…for them and for us."

As he moves his sensual lips down her body, Black purrs and lies down…waiting for the pleasure that's to be coming soon…

….while Blue snuggles into her cave, purring just as anxiously.

oOOOo

Meanwhile,

In Castle Control, Coran covers his mouth as he watches the younger Green Lion pilot rush around to all consoles trying to figure out what exactly is going on.

"Coran, I understand that the lions respond to stimuli from their pilots, but I don't get why these three lions are acting this particular way…"

Coran just shakes his head while thinking to himself, _"If you only knew…"_

There is no reason as to why the older man should let him in on what's actually happening…keeping his dismay at the happenings in Black Lion. He too felt the 'rumblings' in all three lions…knowing about the lieutenant's penance for using his lion for his… _activities_.

This is the first time he's felt the same in Blue and Black…and it doesn't bode well, but they are consenting adults. He stops the urge to reach out to her Highness…knowing that it would be interfering in personal matters. The old advisor sighs as he turns back to the monitors, staring at Black Lion…grimacing as the lion continues to purr…forcing a reluctant smile to his face as he hears Pidge exclaim,

"Not again! What the…?"


End file.
